The awarding of a Clinical Cancer Education Grant in 1978 to the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center played a critical role in the initiation of important new cancer educational programs in Georgetown Medical School. These programs could not have come into being without that grant support. This current grant request seeks renewal of this support to continue programs which have established their merits. They are innovative and multidisciplinary and are not achievable in the traditional medical school curriculum. These programs will be expanded and improved. To this time, our efforts have been confined primarily to the Medical School. Now they are being expanded to include the Schools of Dentistry and Nursing. Increased emphasis is being placed on programs in cancer prevention. New programs include the development of a coordinated vertical matrix in cancer education employing the faculty and resources of the three health professional schools. The Cancer Librarian Program will be improved by the utilization of new computer technology. The Student Assistantship Program, which has been extraordinarily popular, will be increased in size and will recruit dental and nursing students, as well as offering new opportunities in such areas as nutrition and epidemiology. A new program is being developed for continuing education of practitioners in the three health professions using multidisciplinary conferences. Another new venture is the development of Preceptorships. In this effort, practicing professionals in medicine, dentistry and nursing will come to the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center for a "hands-on" learning experience under the direct supervision of a faculty tutor. Finally, a new program in the epidemiology, prevention and early detection of breast cancer will be offered. Improvements will be made in program evaluation by the identification of a professional in this field.